


The Warmth Of Her Body

by crimson_wake



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, Blindness, F/M, I'm so sorry, Interspecies Sex, Procreative Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-09-01
Packaged: 2018-08-12 09:05:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7928896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimson_wake/pseuds/crimson_wake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meruem learns about how humans procreate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warmth Of Her Body

**Author's Note:**

> Its currently 4 am and im so sorry in advance

Meruem still struggles to comprehend the human female, Komugi. His primal instinct tells him if he doesn't have her killed soon, by his own hands or that of the royal guards, his future plans may go astray. However another part of himself, one he had never encountered in his early life, says he enjoys her company despite contradicting himself and the fact that she's a weak, deformed human. The king finds himself curious about humans from simply interacting with her and playing gungi the last several days.

"4-6-2, pawn," He speaks as he moves his piece across the board. He knew he would lose this match as he did all the others but it was the learning experience he valued, "After this game there will be a break."

"I can still keep going!" She squeaks before moving her major lieutenant to immobilize his pieces on the left side of the board. In just a few moves she would have a checkmate and win.

"Don't make me repeat myself." He commands, "You humans are such utterly weak creatures to need so much rest. It's hard to believe how the humans progressed as a species. Especially you."

"Me?" She tilts her head to the side curiously.

The king doesn't respond to her. From all the humans he had slaughtered and played against she was different from all of them. Not just from her exceptional gungi skills but also through her words and actions. As opposed to be terrified for her life she was more concerned with wasting his time or not being able to please him with just the game she was so brilliant at. Then again she had already proved she didn't value her life nor did her own kin. Looking back down at the board it seemed the human girl had already beat him. He picked up his black pieces and dropped them across the board to signal the game was over and he admitted defeat. Meruem stands up and begins to walk out of the room for a chance to take advantage of the break instead of just waiting for Komugi.

"Your majesty," She calls out and he turns to her, "Should I stay here or go back to my room?"

The end of his tail swings slightly from side to side before he responds, "Do as you like."

"Oh, thank you!" She smiles as she finally closes her dull, green eyes.

The king stares at her for a few moments as she scrambles to her feet with her cane before watching her departure down the corridor with the distinct rhythmic _tap-tap-tapping_ of her wooden cane against the ground. He turns on his heel and makes his descent into the library. There were things he had taken a new found interest in ever since his encounter with Komugi. Things he had seen the human Bizeff commit. The human had told him it was more or less an act of procreation despite, to his understanding, a “condom” was used to prevent pregnancy. This confused him as he didn’t understand pointlessly procreating if no young were to be born. When he arrived at the library, Shaiapouf had already laid out several stacks of books solely based around the mating rituals of humans. The blonde watched his King warily as his concern grew for the future and his king’s relationship with the human girl.  
                                                                                                                         ***

Meruem finished the last book Shaiapouf had prepared for him before silently tossing it to the side. Without a word he strode back to his original destination. Komugi was already waiting for him patiently as she circled her finger around the round edges of one of the black pieces.

“Welcome back, your majesty!” She chimes with a bright smile.

Meruem takes his seat down in front of her as usual, “How did you know it was me?”

“Oh, well, you walk differently from everyone else,” The girl explains due to her heightened hearing from the loss of her sight, “The pace you walk at and how much weight you put on your feet is all different from everyone else in the castle, your majesty!”

“Do you always notice such trivial things?” He questions, taking the black game piece from her so he could have all of his pieces before they began to play.

“I-I guess so.” Komugi’s smiles a bit embarrassedly as her cheeks flush bright pink. It makes the king think of her rosy cheeks akin to a ripe peach.

After their brief small talk had ended the two commenced their game for what felt like the hundredth time. Neither of them minded, however, and enjoyed the strategic and clever mind games behind it all. Just when he had thought he was ahead of the curve he found he was much further behind when Komugi would immobilize his strongest pieces without even blinking. She had only hesitated the once but never again. She knew, and he knew, that she was far more superior to him in terms of gungi. Her modesty and kind nature kept her from acknowledging it though. Meruem wants to see what it would be like to successfully disrupt her rhythm by any means necessary. At least that's what he told himself since he couldn't find a logical reason to do so otherwise.

"I've learned of human procreation." He announces without warning, watching for her reaction meticulously. Her cheeks darken in color and she tries to bury a nervous smile from forming.

"I s-see!" She lets out a nervous laugh, "Well I can't actually see-see but I get what you mean and-"

"Komugi." He interrupts her jitters.

"Y-Yes, your majesty?" She held her white pawn tightly within her balled up fist.

"Human procreation," He begins, examining her body language and expression curiously. The red dusted across her cheeks now reminded him of bright red apples, "Seems to have a lot of long, disgusting rituals but I will try it with you."

Komugi felt her heart stop within her chest before beating quickly, almost threatening to burst. It felt so loud she was afraid the king would hear the organ practically beating against her ribcage. Her lips part to speak but no words came out. Her mind fills with a million things at once but none that can be formed into a verbal response. The king's sudden declaration, however, sent Shaiapouf and Youpi into a state of panic. Albeit Shaiapouf was far more dramatic in expressing his emotions.

“I- um- uh, well, you see I don’t,” The girl fumbles to string her words together to form coherent sentences. Meruem watches her closely, bemused by this unseen reaction, “I-I can’t.”

He frowns with a swish of his tail, “You dare to defy me?”

“N-No! Your majesty i-it’s nothing like that!” Komugi continues to struggle to communicate her feelings on the matter. In her state of panic she bumps her knee against the small table; hard enough to knock the pieces out of place and some to the floor. She grows restless as panic begins to consume her being, “I’m sorry! I’m so sorry- this- this has never happened before…”

“Komugi.” He grunts.

“W-We can start again!” She offers with a smile before it quickly vanishes as soon as it had appeared, “Unless you want me to surrender my life for ruining the game…”

“Komugi.” He says more sternly this time, growing impatient from her insistent perturbation.

“Y-Yes, your majesty?” She goes as stiff as a board with her hands shaking ever so slightly as they lay in her lap. Her knuckles turn white due to how hard she was subconsciously holding onto her gungi piece.

“You’re rambling,” He says and she quickly bows her head and utters a sincere apology. He looks up to the two royal guards, “Pouf, Youpi, remove yourselves from this floor.”

The two, while in a state of concern and mild shock, obliged to their king with no hesitation and closed the doors behind him. They knew what would come to the human girl. Upon hearing the two leave Komugi’s heart began to race again as a strange feeling of unease pooled within her stomach. She opens her mouth to speak but no words come out when she feels the gungi table board moving across the room. Within a matter of moments the king was sitting directly in front of her. Had she the ability to see she would’ve been quite unsettled with how closely and intently he was staring at her. She feels a warm but rough hand cup her cheek. She furrows her brows in confusion. _Four_ fingers?

“Your majesty?” Her voice came out softer and more meek than she had intended.

Meruem ran his thumb over her bottom lip before speaking, “It’s to my knowledge that humans start procreation with an act known as kissing, correct?”

Komugi pulls away slightly only to find that his tail was wrapped around her thigh and waist almost possessively. She sucked in her breath, “I-I don’t know...I’ve never kissed anyone.”

The king says nothing in return before moving his face closer to hers. She could feel his breath and right as he was about to kiss her lips she turned her head to the side. He, instead of his lips upon hers, found them on her soft check. He pulls back a few centimeters before narrowing his purple hues at her.

“You’re denying me.” He growls lowly, almost animalistic to her ears.

“I’m sorry- I’m- I- I can’t…” She winces ever so noticeably when his tail’s grip tightens a bit.

“For what reason?” He inquires impatiently.

“I’ve never done this before, a-and,” She takes a deep breath and opens her eyes for a brief moment before closing them, “I’m nervous...and I-I’m too young to have...a b-baby.”

“You humans are infertile until a certain age?” He frowns slightly. He hadn’t heard of this in any of the textbooks and independently published novels he had read.

“No, it’s not like that, your majesty,” She tries to remain as respectful as possible to the supreme leader of her country, “In my village the age to have a baby is, well, m-much older...I think…”

She scratches her head in thought. Komugi had an older sister who had a child when she was just eighteen while her neighbor had her first child when she was thirty. She was unaware of an exact age, per se, but knew she was too young.

“But we’re not in your village. We’re in my castle.” Meruem utters without hesitation before pushing Komugi onto her back.

She squeaks in surprise and finds herself patting the floor to be more aware of her surroundings. Without warning the king presses a hard kiss to Komugi’s lips. She gasps in surprise and he takes the opportunity to slip his purple tongue and intertwine it with her pink one. He observes her reaction and she’s gone stiff once again with a look of discomfort spread across her features. When he pulls back her once pink lips were now red and somewhat swollen.

“Your majesty...” She pleads quietly but he pays no mind to her as he rips her shirt straight down the front; she shivers.

He pushes the torn cloth to the side and roughly grabs one of her breasts and she screams. He jolts in surprise and lets the soft mound go. Tears prick her eyes and she tries to hold back a sob. The king feels as though he had done something wrong, quite obviously accidentally hurting her, but he can’t understand what it is. Knowing fully well that humans were mammals he simply wanted to exam her breasts in which human females feed their young with. Why did she scream? He examined her features for any more signs of pain to find that she was biting her bottom lip to keep from crying out. Looking back down at her chest Meruem saw a faint bruise in the shape of his hand begin to form. He took note of this and as gently as he could he simply poked her bruised breast. Seeing as she hadn’t shrieked loudly in pain, he continued and cupped her flesh once more. Her bright pink nipples hardened due to her chest being exposed to the cold air and he watched closely; fascinated. The king slowly ran his thumb over her nipple and she gasped lightly.

“T-That feels…” She murmured something faintly but the king did not catch the rest of her sentence.

Meruem brushed his fingers over both of her nipples this time and she shivered, biting her lip harder as not to let out any strange sounds on her behalf. The king soon grows disinterested and runs his hands down her abdomen to feel every inch of her pale, soft flesh. When he reached the hem of her skirt he had torn it to shreds with ease. The girl was bare right before his eyes and he had never once seen her face turn such an impossibly dark shade of red before. It stirred something unfamiliar within him.

Without hesitation he took hold of her thighs and spread her legs open. Her hand hovered over her genitalia as she sat up with her other arm supporting her weight, “Please,” She begged for mercy with the monster she saw only as a man, “Please...”

Meruem observed her for a few moments, the way her body trembled against his touch, how the bruise on her breast was starting to darken, and how her thighs that he held with a firm grip began to bruise underneath his fingertips. The colors littering her skin, in his view, looked beautiful. He found his body growing hot at the sight and touch of her body. He wanted to go further.

The king takes hold of her wrist and removes her hand from covering the most intimate part of herself. His lips parted in awe at the sight of her pink, untouched flower. His hand prodded at her folds and she let out another yelp of pain, “Please,” She sobs, “It _hurts_ …”

Once again he found himself unintentionally hurting her without knowing why. Frustration and impatience brewed within the king as he forced a finger inside of her. She cried harder due to his assault against her sensitive labia. She grabbed his offending wrist with both of her small hands to try and push him away to no avail. Meruem, who was much stronger than her, paid no attention to this and buried his finger as deep as it would go while the girl writhed in pain with clenched teeth.

“M-Mommy,” Komugi cries out in vain, “Help m-me- _ah!_ ”

She throws her head back when the king pushes another finger inside of her. He doesn’t understand why she’s calling for her mother when she’s most likely dead. Even if she wasn’t there was no way for her to know that her child was calling for her. From what Komugi had told him he doubted she would arrive to her daughter’s side even if the circumstances were in her favor.

“Your body is starting to produce lubricant,” He removes his fingers from her core after some time of stretching her and stares at the fluid coating his fingers. With an experimental sniff he licks his fingers and finds that she tastes rather sweet. Not a taste he was particularly accustomed to but one he certainly didn’t dislike, “I’ve read that once female humans are ready for fertilization their bodies produce natural lubricant.”

Komugi didn’t want to listen to this. She wanted this to stop. Tears stuck to her long eyelashes as she continued to weep silently. She now understood the monster that the other humans had made him out to be. She felt like a fool for idolizing him and admiring how fast he learned gungi. On top of her now was a malicious demon that was going to eat her alive.

The king positioned himself at the entrance of her folds before pushing himself in, tearing through the flesh of her insides in a single thrust. She cried out and begged for his mercy but he showed none. Meruem took hold of one of her hands and held it as he began thrusting within her. Her hand was limp within his own but he didn’t mind too much as he was immersed with pleasure. Her insides were tight and hot as he penetrated her. He felt as though he would melt against her touch. His thrusts became erratic and rough as he pressed his body close to hers for the heat her skin gave.

“Komugi...” He groaned lowly as he buried his face into the crook of her neck. He absentmindedly kissed at her neck and collarbones. That was the only gentleness he showed her and it made her want to cry even harder.

The king’s grip on her hand tightened when he gave an especially deep thrust before drawing out a loud moan. Komugi felt something hot spill inside of her and it made her thighs quiver at the foreign feeling. Meruem planted a quick peck on to the corner of her lips before pulling out. He watched his seed spill out of her as she twitched from the feeling.

He glanced at the girl again who looked as though she would lose consciousness at any moment. With the utmost care he cradled the girl in his arms, brushing stray locks of her white hair out of her face. At some point her hair ties had become undone and her long hair now flowed down her back. A thin sheet of sweat was apparent on her skin but Meruem didn’t mind this as he held her warm body close to his.

“Rest now,” He cooed uncharacteristically, “When you awake we’ll go again.”

“But…” Komugi tried to object but was far too exhausted to speak. Her eyes grew heavy and she blinked several times to make sure nothing had fallen into her eyes.

“I desire a child from you,” He informs her as she drifts off into unconsciousness. He presses a chaste kiss to her damp cheek, “Komugi.”

It was only then that she had released her ever so tight grip on the white gungi piece she had been so desperately holding onto.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Request sad/dark fics at Kat-writes-weird-things.tumblr.com


End file.
